


...and damn the consequences

by Servena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 The Beginning of the End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Ending for the 1.8 Episode 'The beginning of the end': Arthur finds Morgana with Mordred and has to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and damn the consequences

He had never seen her like this before, eyes dark and wide and full of fear. Usually she was so confident, almost to the point that she scared him (although he'd rather die than admit that). Who else would dare to pick fights with the king? Sometimes he even pondered that she was braver than himself, in her own quirked way. How she offered resistance impressed him (one more thing he'd never say out loud), more so when he didn't seem capable to voice his own doubts. Whatever he said never changed his father’s mind anyway...though that wasn't different with her, only that she fought more. Maybe that made her better in some way. On the other hand, she hadn't all these expectations on her, all the responsibilities of being the prince and the king's only son. And if her remarks had achieved anything, they wouldn't be here, right?

These had been lying heavily on his shoulders for the past hours – his responsibilities. The boy was just a child, for god's sake, they should let him go – but it wasn't his choice, so he was searching every room and every damned stable and cabin in Camelot. And now he was standing here, looking at her, and suddenly it _was_ his choice. 

He was paralyzed, he wouldn't have been able to alarm the guards if he wanted to. And god knew, he didn't want to. Her gaze was pinning him to the ground, all the while pleading, begging. The boy was looking up to him, this small boy who had caused so much trouble, she was hugging him close to her, like she would rather die than let him go. He didn't really want to find out if she would.

And somehow the moment to reveal her just passed, passed without a word from him. His hand was clutching the drape she had been hiding behind. He drew a somewhat shuddered breath, and could see her eyes wide in fear. Then he pulled the drape back in place and turned around with a sharp movement. “There's no on here.” To his amazement, his voice didn't betray his feelings. “We need to search the stables, maybe he's hiding there – he's got to be _somewhere_.”

He managed not to look back when he left after the guards and closed the door behind him.

She stared after him, for a moment in total disbelief. Then she drew the boy closer. “We're safe, don't worry”, she whispered. There was almost a sob in her voice as relief flooded over here. “Thanks to Arthur...” She still couldn't quite believe it. Arthur ignored a direct order from the king, giving her the chance to escape...she had seen how much it distressed him that a child should be executed, but still...suddenly she felt like she didn't know him so well after all. Maybe she had a closer friend in him than she thought.

They slipped out of their hiding place. “I'll get you out of here”, she said, trying to comfort the boy, who still looked scared. She could feel her own fear in her body, in her rapid heartbeat. Her thoughts were running. Suddenly she remembered that the guards were searching the stables now – she managed to stifle a swear. How was she going to get to her horse now?

The creak of the opening door made her jump. She expected one of the guards who had become suspicious. But it was Arthur, who silently stepped in, his finger on his lips. His look was serious, but the lack of anger calmed her a bit.

His gaze went to the boy, as if he was looking for something, probably a reason why they were doing this. She couldn't tell if he was successful at finding one.

“There's a horse waiting behind the blacksmith's shop”, he said in a low voice. “We already looked through that stable, it won't be missed until morning. You better hurry up.”

“Arthur...” She didn't know what to say.

“Don't let yourself get caught – again”, he said with a pointed look. “I don't want to regret this.” He turned to the door.

“Thank you”, she whispered. “Thank you so much.”

He just looked at her over his shoulder, and somehow she knew that he was at a loss of words, too. But the expression on his face said it all. The silent understanding lasted until the door closed. And suddenly, she felt good at the thought that Arthur was the future king of Camelot. A better king.


End file.
